solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Khatun Bhatak
Overview A short Sinvali man with delicate henna tattoos on either of his arms, standing to roughly 5'3". He has a pair of striking blue eyes and a fondness for jewelry, which can be seen embellishing almost every part of him. His eyes are painted with extravagant makeup, and he can always be seen with a smile. Khatun is currently 36 years old, and a Maven of the Royal Medical Corps, having studied medicine since he arrived in Novania, as well as being a Light and Water mage, devoting all of his practice into healing the bodies of the sick and wounded. Known Languages * Common * Sinvali (Mother Tongue) * Kotimaan Background Khatun was born to Samira Bhatak, Vandai captain of a trading ship, and the head of his family's company. For many years until he'd arrived in Novania, Khatun travelled Aevonhold with her, seeing the world and all the color it possessed. This kept him teeming with optimism, always having something bright to look at. The world was a beautiful masterpiece, full of individual bright strokes of paint. When Khatun first arrived in Novania, he could be described as excitable and exceedingly cheery, almost naive in his demeanor. He'd had trouble seeing past the good in everything, which may have left him a tad blind. Since then, he's become much more drawn back, and reserved, taking on a few of the qualities of both his adoptive mother, Pel, and his sister, Galya Writhen-Mieli, taking over a fussy, compassionate, and loving personality. Though, one would be best not to mistake this for a lack of confidence or strength, Khatun tends to hold himself in a high regard, and will not hesitate to slam a bitch down to the ground. Family (Birth) Samira Bhatak (Mother) Aashi Devak Bhatak Vailha Family (Adoptive) Pelokas Hiljaa Mieli Maani (✝) Tulipalo Mieli Sheisha (✝) Galya [Dove, Paksha] Joahana Kaunis Mieli Khilate Kieran Mieli Mind, Haasik Esther Mieli Taara Amara Ta'lon '(Pretty much his daughter)'' ''Thula Mieli ' Gudiya Lieva 'Dhaki'' '''Inner Circle His family! (Look up!) Ibraheem Hossam [Saravhas, My Muse] Margarette von Castell Airro Ta'lon Stanford T. Whitehallow Friends Ennis light Dakaria Onuson Chahnda Deidre Gramville Soorja Tel'Grov Patricia Impiraco Hahra Acquaintances Lilith Cross Personality Favorites * Color: Blue * Fruit: Orange * Smell: Lavender * Flower: Sunflowers or Delphiniums * Animal: Sea Turtle * Food: Spicy foods, and dessert foods. Likes * Jewelry * Men * Healing * The Ocean * Painting * Incense * Vegetables * The Light * Cooking * Pretty much everyone he meets Dislikes * Meat * Hardly anything Quirks * Constantly checks his reflection when in proximity of a mirror, and adds a bit of flair into everything he does. * Always sits with his legs crossed. Even on top of chairs. * Never leaves home without wearing his weights worth in gold jewelry. * Purses/Bites his lip. Extra Fun Facts * Khatun can easily split without stretching/preparation. * He has lost most of his Sinvali accent, due to his exposure to other languages. * He's really good at impersonations. (Nat 20!) * He's got a THICC ASS. Category:Characters Claims!